Center of Attention
by Mikuro Kurayami
Summary: Someone cast a love potion on the Yuyu-gumi and they've fallen in love with Hiei! Will Koenma be able to find the culprit and the cure or will Hiei be a father of many, many, many, many kids?


Center of Attention 

by: Kurayami

  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kurama-kun!" Botan greeted happily. Behind her were Yuusuke and 

Keiko. 

"Ohayo, come in" he motioned towards the house. 

The three stepped inside the house. Music was being loudly played in the background. Botan and Keiko sweatdropped. 

"Oi Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out from the blaring radio. He was sitting on a couch. Beside him was Shizuro who was smoking. Yukina grinned at them. 

"Is that your new CD?!?!" Yuusuke yelled to be heard. 

"Hai, it's Megallica's new one" Carrot top replied. 

"Sheesh, do you have to play it that loud?" Keiko turned the volume of the radio lower. 

"OI!!!" the others protested. 

"What about this one instead?" Kurama asked waving a Utada Hikaru CD. 

"WHOW!!! Utada Hikaru COOL!" Botan said and grabbed the CD from him. She ricocheted to the radio and popped it in. Instantly, 'Automatic' began playing. 

After that, the girls helped Kurama fix the place up. They planned a party that day. The whole Urameshi team invited some friends over. 

Even Hiei agreed to join.... after tons of pleading, begging and even blackmailing. 

In Reikai… 

"Jorju!!! Where's my tie!!!" Koenma yelled 

"It's Gorge Koenma-sama" The blue ani corrected 

"Whatever!" He grabbed the tie from him. 

"Uh Koenma-sama…um…bad news…the…" 

"WHAT!!!" The bishounen god demanded "I've got a party to attend to you know" 

"The love potion has been stolen…" 

"WHAAAAAATTT!!!" he screamed horrified, eyes almost popping out of his sockets "Hai…" 

"Shit! Does my otousan know?" he calmed down a little 

"No, he hasn't returned from his business trip yet" 

"Good, not a word about it until I get back got it?" 

"My lips are sealed" the ani assured him. 

Koenma tied his tie and headed straight to ningenkai. 

Back in Ningenkai… 

"Hey girls, are you done with the preparations?" Kuwabara cranked his head towards them. He was greeted by cold stares. Even Yukina seemed displeased. 

"If you'd help us we would have been, baka" Shizuro pointed out. 

"Why bother? It's just easy, you don't need our help" Yuusuke who was seated next to the orange-haired ogre told them. 

"Fine we get to eat all the food and you'll have plastic" Keiko said dryly. 

"Okay, Okay what can we do?" Kuwabara stood up rubbing both of his hands. 

"You could start by picking up the junk food on the floor" Botan said handing them a broom and dustpan. 

The boys reluctantly started cleaning up along with Kurama. The girls on the other hand were in the kitchen preparing food. 

"Can you please help me reach that Botan? It's too high" Yukina asked sweetly. "Sure!" Botan placed the bowl of punch she was holding on the sink and helped Yukina. 

Outside up a tree… "They're so busy with that stupid party" Hiei grumbled to himself as he watched them run around the house like some ants. He yawned and shifted his position so that he can lay down. Then he took a little nap. Suddenly he woke up. He sensed an unfamiliar ki. It was weak but strange to find this odd ki like that in ningenkai. Hiei rubbed the back of his head and yawned again. He decided to go down and check it out.   
'Someone could get hurt.' He thought '…so who cares?' But he decided to check it out anyway. 

Inside the house… 

"Minna, let's take a break and drink this punch" Shizuro suggested 

"OK!!!" Everyone exclaimed happily as Botan handed them the glasses 

"Yukina, Keiko, Kurama, Yuusuke and Me…Oops…I forgot we were seven" Botan giggled sheepishly. 

"I'll get my own" Kuwabara headed to the kitchen. Everyone drank all the contents of their glasses but Yukina drank only a few before turning pale green. Everyone started making coughing sounds. A 'Hn' came from near the window. Everyone turned and stared at the little koorime 

"OH HIEI!!!!!! My Koibito!!!!!!" Yuusuke hugged him. 

Hiei was too dumbfounded to react at once. When he realized what was going on, he started to scream like hell. 

"SHIMATTA!!!! Get your bloody hands off me!!!!" 

"That's right let go of MY Hiei!!!!" Keiko ordered 

"No you bitch he's MY Hiei!!!" Botan argued. 

"No one touches my itooshi except me!!!!!" Kurama yelled. 

"What do you mean your itooshi??! MINE!!!!" Shizuro shot back at him. 

Everyone started to argue at the same time while Yuusuke was fondly hugging 'his koibito'. Yukina blinked cluelessly at them. Suddenly Kuwabara came out of the kitchen and stood open mouthed at the commotion going on. Yuusuke was pulling Hiei's upperbody, Kurama was pulling his foot, Shizuro was in the other. Botan was pulling Hiei's arm, Keiko was in the other. Only Yukina seemed to be in her right mind, staring at them. 

"Daijobu Yukina-san?" Kuwabara asked 

"Ai-shiteru…" she whispered blushing. 

"Nani?!?!?!?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief 

"Ai Ai shiteru…" she repeated turning redder. Happiness overflowed in Kuwabara's heart. 'Finally Yukina confesses her love for...' his thoughts were interrupted by a whack on his face by Yukina's arm. He fell dazed and confused 

"Hiei-san Ai shiteru!!!" Yukina flung her arms wide open to hug Hiei "AAAAHHHHHHHH…! YUKINA-CHAN…!!! IIIIYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!" Hiei thrashed wildly. Shizuro let go of his left foot and it accidentally whacked Yukina in the jaw. She soared a few feet away from them and hit the wall. Hiei's jaw dropped open when he realized what he'd done. 

"YUKINA-SAAAANNNN!!!!" Kuwabara rushed to her aid. The other didn't seem to mind and continued fighting over Hiei. 

"STOP!!!" Someone commanded Koenma was in the front door. 

Later… 

The gang was in the Minamino residence discussing the situation properly. Apparently for Hiei it was a total disaster. Koenma sat on one part of the den with Hiei and Yukina beside him.   
Yukina seemed back to her normal sweet and happy self, except for the ugly bruise that hurt when she tried to talk.   
Hiei cringed whenever she tried to say something then she would stop and sadly touch her jaw. 

Kuwabara guarded Yukina for any bad intentions on her, her 'ai no senshi' would protect her. The others were across them. 

"You mean to say that someone cast a love spell on us?" Yuusuke asked in disbelief. "Hai, and who ever it is it's still running out there free" Koenma told them over a cup of tea. He paused and took a sip. He glanced beside him to Hiei who seemed to be grumbling about something he didn't quite catch. 

"Um Koenma-sama, how long does this obsession for my itooshi last?" Kurama asked 

"What do you mean your itooshi?!?!?!" Shizuro demanded "He's MINE!!!!!" 

"Ha! In your dreams" Yuusuke rolled his eyes 

"No you bakas he's MINE!!!!" Botan argued 

"Hiei only deserves pretty, smart and sexy girls like me" Keiko said pointing at herself. 

Sounds of someone choking in the background. 

"Actually you have the biggest butt" Yuusuke told her. He was replied with a big red slap mark on his right cheek. 

"OOHHHH…Hiei you're so kawaii" Botan gushed dreamily. The others started bickering like a bunch of three-year-olds. 

"I think I have a headache" Koenma mourned 

"I know how you feel" Kuwabara muttered. 

Yukina glanced at Hiei who glanced at her to. He quickly turned his gaze away from her. 

'I want to say sorry to you but…' Hiei told himself internally 'I must be strong...I must be brave… I must…' 

A chair whizzing by broke his thoughts. A flowerpot followed it. A huge nerve and sweat drop formed on his head. He got his katana and slashed the chair and flowerpot in a million pieces. 

The next day… 

"OI!!! Hiei wake up!" Someone hollered. 

Hiei opened his eyes and looked down the tree he was sleeping on. He almost fell down from surprise 'Nani?! What is that gorilla doing down there?' 

"Koenma-sama wants us in Reikai" Kuwabara said 

"Why did he send you not Botan?" he asked in annoyance 

"How the hell should I know anyway?!" Kuwabara snapped 

Hiei sighed and jumped down the tree and followed the orange haired orge. 

In Reikai 

"Hiei-chan!!!" Botan gushed excitedly and ran towards him. Hiei with his quick reflexes moved to his left and she crashed to the wall. 

"Itooshi!!" Kurama yelled 

"Koibito!!" Yuusuke yelled at the same time. Both stared at each other. Electricity started to spark in the air. 

"Hn…" Hiei grunted bluntly. 

"Did Kuwabara hurt you or anything?" Botan asked who was now recovering from the accident. 

"Now why the hell should I do that?!?!" Kuwabara demanded. 

"Nothing much you just look suspicious that's all" 

Kuwabara's jaw dropped open. Koenma closed it for him. 

"He's mine you redhead son of a bitch!!!" Yuusuke yelled at Kurama 

"You're just saying that coz you're jealous, be-da!!" Kurama did an un-Kurama like thing to do… stick out his tongue at him. Everyone stared like him like he suddenly turned into Marilyn Manson. 

"Does the love potion really make people act OOC?" Kuwabara whispered. 

"OOC? What's that?" Koenma asked 

"Out of Character" Carrot-top replied 

"Oh…uh yeah…" Both boys sweatdropped as they saw the huge fight that erupted among Kurama, Yuusuke and Botan. Botan was whacking them with her paddle while Kurama choked them with the rose whip while Yuusuke tugged both of their long hairs. 

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!" Koenma yelled with all his might. Everyone paused and stared at Koenma 

"If you won't stop, I'll bring Hiei back to Makai" Everyone stood up straight like army men. 

"Now I called all the girls here in Reikai to discuss the current situation here" Koenma told them. After a few minutes the girls did enter Koenma's office. 

"Irashimase" Koenma greeted 

"Wow Reikai's cool" Shizuro commented. Behind her were Keiko and Yukina. 

"Now minna, sit down" Koenma motioned towards the chairs positioned next to his table. The gang sat on the chairs. Hiei took the farthest one Koenma told him to sit on. 

"What were you all doing before Hiei and I came in the Minamino residence?" Everyone started explaining at the same time. A sweatdrop and nerve formed on Koenma's head. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Everyone shut up. 

"Keiko start explaining" Koenma said. 

"Well Yuusuke and I were going to Kurama's house together then Botan showed up and joined us. When we got there we started fixing the place up. Then Hiei came and…" "Okay that's enough. Yuusuke explain" 

"Well like Keiko said they started fixing up. Then Kuwabara and I decided to help them since they weren't doing any…" 

"What do you mean decided? We forced you Urameshi" Keiko retorted 

"Oh yeah? Do you think were lazy Yukimura?" he challenged. 

"ENOUGH!!!!" Koenma yelled then he cleared his throat. 

" Now your turn Kurama" 

"Well Shizuro, Yukina and Kazuma were the first to come. They sat in the den while I prepared the food they bought. After 30 minutes, Yuusuke, Keiko and Botan came. The girls helped me cook the food. Then I helped the boys fix their mess. Then… that's all I know" he explained calmly. 

Everyone basically told the same story to Koenma though Yuusuke insisted that they helped clean up their own while Keiko retorted that they were forced. 

"This is lunacy. I'm going back to Makai" Hiei decided. "IIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!!" Keiko Yuusuke, Botan, Shizuro and Kurama tried to stop him. Botan grabbed his cloak, Yuusuke got Botan's kimono, Kurama grabbed Yuusuke's sleeve, Shizuro grabbed Kurama's right leg and Keiko got Shizuro's shoe. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH…AAAAAAAAAHHHHH… GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MEEEEEE…!!!!!!" Hiei screamed like a kid with hydrophobia about to enter a pool 8 feet deep. 

Kuwabara glanced nervously at Koenma and Hiei. Both were red with rage, black smoke coming out of their ears and they were about to explode to oblivion. 

Monsters were quickly going about the 'to be approved' room in reikai when suddenly… 

**"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE…"**

**"JAOU ENSATSUKOKORYUHAAAAAAAAAA…!!!"**

**"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!!" **

The whole reikai shook violently. In Enma's castle, a huge black dragon came out a window heading straight towards the gate going to Makai. Not far behind a huge burst on Reiki came heading at the same direction. 

In Makai… 

"What was that?" Mukoru asked referring to blasts or ki that has just passed the window of her castle. 

"Must be a fight" Enki replied casually "typical…anyway as I was saying…" 

Once the smoke in Koenma's office cleared, everyone was in a state of world disaster. 

"Is everyone alright?" Kurama asked in his deeper youko voice. He was still in his ningen form but two tails swished nervously behind him. He was covered with soot. "Yeah I guess…" Shizuro replied her clothes were almost falling apart. Only a few pieces covering her vital parts of the body plus she was covered with soot. 

"Itai!" Yuusuke winced in agony. His shirt was gone and his neatly gelled hair grew long and seemed to have been blown by a super typhoon. He, like the others were covered with soot. 

"Brrr…why is it so cold..??" Keiko shivered. Her clothes were still intact but she was covered with ice. 

"Gomen nasai minna-san" Yukina apologized bowing low. "I was so scared that I froze half of the room." Her clothes were sort of ripped exposing her legs and half of her chest (Its not what you think you hentais) like her kimono was too small for her. 

"We understand Yukina-san" Kuwabara said grinning like an idiot. He was covered with soot and his nose was filled with frozen snot. 

"My hair!!!" Botan wailed. Her frozen hair was pointing in all directions. She looked like Son Goku in a bad hair day. 

Koenma was frozen solid. 

Hiei's eyes were showing around but his skin wasn't green. And even if there were ningens around, they didn't get affected by his ki. He stood near the door, a tiny sweatdrop forming on his head. He stared at them like they were a bunch of headless rubber chickens from a freezer and barbecued well done. 

Later… 

"AAAHHH… KOENMA_SAMA…!!!" Yuusuke screamed like a kid. 

"Stop screaming like a kid, Urameshi" Keiko scolded her boyfriend. 

"Koenma-sama why did you put us all in straight jackets?" Kurama asked 

"BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE INSANE!!!" he replied, screaming angrily. "THAT'S WHY!!!" 

"Demo…" Kuwabara tried to say something but Koenma gave him a if-you-won't-shut-up-I'll-strangle-you look. He shut up. 

"Now shall we continue? Good, now all of you mentioned the same story which means it wasn't during the preparation when you took the love potion" He concluded. 

"Then what is?" they all asked in unison. 

He took his pacifier out of his mouth and slowly stared at them. They sat quietly waiting for his reply. 

"tick..tock" the giant clock said 

Silence 

"tick..tock" 

still silence 

"tick…tock" 

even more silence 

"tick..tock" 

still even more silence 

Finally Koenma spoke up. "I don't know" Everyone sweatdropped, turned SD and fell over. 

"Hey, I tried to do my part" he said defensively. 

"Yeah sure whatever!" the rest said rolling their eyes 

"Matte, did anything weird happened during the party?" Kurama asked 

"Actually we didn't even have the party" Keiko corrected 

"Poor Sayoko, she had to skip her favorite TV show for nothing" 

"Hey yeah" Shizuro realized "We were still preparing for the party then we took a break and drank punch" 

"Before that I put the punch near the window and help Yukina-san" Botan said 

"I saw a shadow come out the window and I sensed a ki of something" Hiei said 

"AHA! I know now how you guys got contaminated" Koenma concluded "See? I told you I'll handle this problem 

A few snorts came from the gang. 

"Excuse me Mr. Know it all but how exactly did they get contaminated?" Kuwabara asked 

"Wait a sec, why is Kurama, Hiei, Yukina and I in a new form first?" Yuusuke asked looking at the youkais. 

"Me???" Yukina looked at herself and noticed that she was a little taller than usual, hair longer than usual and she had fangs. 

"Yukina-san…you have fangs!!!" Keiko gasped. 

"Fa-fangs…?" She repeated then let her tongue run through her teeth. "I-I have fangs!!!" 

"Hiei has his jagan exposed but nothings happening to us ningens" Shizuro said "Yuusuke's in his youkai form but nothings happening" Koenma said beginning to realize where this was going to. 

"And Kurama-kun, your tails lack 5 more" Botan told him 

"Ah yes I remember" Koenma finally said, "The love potion is intended for ningens. If youkais take it, they will have side effects as shown here by our four friends"   
"I didn't take the potion" Hiei reminded him 

"It's because…" He motioned towards Yukina 

"…you know" 

"Aaaaahhh…" was heard in the background while Kuwabara and Keiko looked puzzled. 

Yukina wasn't paying attention to him and was paying attention on her new form. 

"What are they talking about?" Keiko whispered 

"I dunno" Kuwabara replied 

"Now all we need is…" 

a spirit guide coming in the office interrupted him. "Koenma-sama, Venus wishes to see you. She said it is very important" 

A very beautiful woman walked in. She had sparkling blond hair that swayed past her shoulders each time she took a step. She wore a simple red gown that swayed past her ankles. She took a polite bow and dropped at her knees sobbing, no wailing but still keeping of what's left of her poise. 

"Calm down and explain yourself" Koenma told her fretfully. He was so worried that Zeus might strike a lightning bolt at him for making his daughter cry. 

"Koenma-sama, please forgive my son" she pleaded 

"SON!?!?" Everyone else chorused 

"Hai, It's my son Cupid who put the love potion in their beverage. I punished him by giving him time out" 

"Hmm…I see, why did he do it?" 

"He said that he wanted the fire demon Hiei to have someone to like him so he stole it and poured it in the punch of his comrades" 

"How much did he exactly pour?" Yuusuke asked 

"The whole bottle" she replied "that was about 50ml I presume" 

"WHHAAAAA???" Everyone exclaimed in unison. 

Koenma's pacifier fell and a resounding clank was heard. 

"Well your son is forgiven provided if…where's that pacifier…" he bent down to look for it "…provided if you give us the cure…a here it is" he got up and put back his pacifier in his mouth 

"As the matter of fact I have it here" Venus got a vial from pocket 

"This is the cure. Take two tablets for youkai and one for ningen and call me in 

the morning" 

One week later… 

"Aaaahhh…Lovely day ne?" Yuusuke looked above him at Hiei 

"Hn" was his response "I don't know how you convinced me to join, kitsune but you did it" he told Kurama. 

Kurama gave him an angelic smile. "I don't know how I did it either" 

The gang decided to have a picnic and this time their families were included. 

Botan, Keiko and Yukina helped Shiori and Atsuko prepeare the food. 

The rest set up the picnic area under a huge tree. 

"So chibi joins us huh?" Kuwabara nodded knowingly 

"This picnic of yours was a better idea, Kura--- I mean Suuichi, our families can even join us" 

"Suu-chan can you help me kudasai?" Shiori, Kurama's mom asked 

"Hai, coming kasan" Suuichi left the tree and went to his mother 

"Minamino-san cooked for all of us" Shizuro told them "And boy does it look delicious" she mused licking her lips 

"I made something for all of us too" Kuwabara said "Hang on and I'll get it" he ran back to the parking lot" 

"I swear, I'm not connected to this" Shizuro told them 

After 3 minutes he came back with a jug and paper cups. "Minna-san drink this stuff" he said. 

He handed each one a paper cup Hiei didn't want his but since Yukina got one, he decided to get one too. 

"What's this Kazuma-kun?" Atsuko asked 

"It's iced tea, try it" he urged 

Everyone drank at the same time and… "**PPPPPPPPWWWWWWWWEEEEEERRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT………" **

Everyone spat the tea to Kuwabara's face " 

It's uh salty" Shiori said looking a little green 

"Kasan, daijobu?" Kurama asked and Shiori nodded 

"You mean to say you don't put salt in iced tea?" he asked eyes wide 

Everyone turned SD and fell over. Shiori and Atsuko sweatdropped. 

---THE END ---

Me: What do you guys think of my fic?  
Kurama: That was a pretty -ehem- 'nice' fic.  
Kuwabara: I hate it...*grumble* why the hell didn't people tell me you don't put salt in iced tea?! Me: Ha! Even that information wouldn't register on your brain   
Kuwabara: Ah... Shut yer hole!   
Yuusuke: No comment...  
Hiei: Hn  
Me: Hiei-san can't you say anything but 'Hn'?  
Hiei: It sucks...  
Me: *sweat drop* I think I'll stick with 'Hn' then...  
  
Leaving so soon? 

Yeah!  
  
  



End file.
